Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Zawsze będę cię kochać
Rozdział 1 Był wieczór. Czkawka leżał na łóżku i rozmyślał. Nagle podniósł się, rozejrzał po pokoju chwilę nasłuchując, po czym westchnął i usiadł. Minął już miesiąc odkąd smoki musiały opuścić wyspę po tym, jak zaczęły nagle chorować. Z niewyjaśnionych dotąd przyczyn, wszystkie zostały zaatakowane niemal w jednym czasie przez tajemniczą chorobę i słabły coraz bardziej. Wiedział, że ich odejście było jedyną szansą na ocalenie życia, ale nie potrafił się pogodzić z rozłąką ze Szczerbatkiem. Bardzo za nim tęsknił i nawet usilne starania Astrid nie mogły sprawić, żeby zapomniał o przyjacielu. To powodowało wyrzuty sumienia, bo czuł, że zawodzi swoją dziewczynę. Przecież nie on jeden cierpiał. Wiedział, że była bardzo przywiązana do Wichury, a mimo to próbowała jakoś żyć dalej. On natomiast nie tylko nie doceniał jej wsparcia, ale też sam jej go nie udzielał. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, jak pomóc smokom. Z resztą wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski byli w podłych nastrojach. W dalszym ciągu nie znali przyczyny choroby, ani tym bardziej jak ją wyleczyć, co potęgowało ich frustrację i przygnębienie. Czkawka nie znosił tej bezczynności, ale też nie wiedział, co jeszcze mogliby zrobić. Przeszukali już chyba całą wyspę, a wciąż nie znaleźli nic, co mogłoby im pomóc. - Hej - usłyszał nagle i podniósł głowę. - Astrid. Akurat myślałem o tobie - spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale przy obecnym stanie ducha i gnębiących go problemach nie wyszło to najlepiej. - Wiesz, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać - dziewczyna usiadła niepewnie obok niego. - O nas i o naszym związku. - Taaa... - Jest parę spraw do omówienia... - Astrid... - westchnął. - Ja wiem, że ostatnio nie zachowywałem się najlepiej. Po prostu... - wstał i podszedł do okna. - Ty i Szczerbatek wiele dla mnie znaczycie. Ale on mnie teraz potrzebuje, a ja nie potrafię mu pomóc - uderzył pięścią w ramę okienną. Nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk jej dłoni na swoim ramieniu. - Czkawka... Ja rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko. Wszyscy tęsknimy za swoimi smokami. Ale nie możesz zamykać się w sobie. Powinniśmy przechodzić przez to razem - ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Razem, Czkawka - powtórzyła patrząc na niego. - No właśnie. A ja ci nie pomagam, wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli chcesz odejść, zrozumiem - nie patrzył na nią, tylko wpatrywał się w widok za oknem. Tak naprawdę nie chciał widzieć jej reakcji. Kochał ją, ale nie zasługiwała na to, by ją ranił. Astrid stała chwilę w milczeniu, po czym uderzyła go w ramię z całej siły, tak jak się spodziewał. - To za wygadywanie bzdur - powiedziała. Po chwili jednak przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. - A to za co? - zdziwił się. - Kocham cię. I nic tego nie zmieni, nigdy - szepnęła obejmując go w pasie. - Byłem niemal pewien, że ze mną zerwiesz. Nie zasługuję na ciebie - powiedział spuszczając głowę. - Przestań. Wiesz, że nikt nie jest lepszy od ciebie. Gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, zobaczył silne, szczere uczucie, jakim go darzyła. Pod wpływem impulsu pochylił się i pocałował ją chwytając delikatnie jej podbródek. - Chodź - powiedział chwytając ją za rękę. - Teraz wszystko ci wynagrodzę. Rozdział 2 Rano Czkawka obudził się czując na piersi ciężar. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał blond głowę Astrid unoszącą się i opadającą w rytm jego oddechów oraz jej lewą dłoń spoczywającą na jego odsłoniętym brzuchu. Dotknął jedwabistej skóry na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od dawna spał w nocy spokojnie i choć na chwilę zapomniał o nękających go problemach. Nagle dziewczyna poruszyła się i przeciągnęła lekko. Przesunęła w górę lewą dłoń i położyła mu na ramieniu, co umożliwiło jej podciągnięcie się, aby dosięgnąć jego ust. Początkowo delikatne dotknięcie warg, szybko zmieniło się w namiętny, pełen pasji pocałunek, który przyspieszył rytm serca i odebrał dech. - Gratuluję, dopięłaś swego. Udało ci się odciągnąć mnie od problemów chociaż na chwilę - powiedział przyciskając usta do jej skroni. - Mogę to zrobić jeszcze raz - odparła z uśmiechem, po czym podniosła się i oplotła nogami jego biodra. - Astrid... Powinniśmy wstać... - I co będziemy robić, włóczyć się bez celu rozmyślając jak pomóc smokom? Przecież możemy znacznie przyjemniej spędzić czas. - Astrid... - Ćśśś - położyła mu palec na ustach. - Nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie dostanę tego, czego chcę. A chcę, tylko ciebie, mój drogi. - Ale mphmwm... - nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. - Naprawdę musisz się zrelaksować. Na szczęście wiem, jak mogę ci w tym pomóc - uśmiechnęła się ponownie go całując, po czym zsuwając się na szyję, a następnie jeszcze niżej. Robiła co mogła, żeby sprowokować go do działania. Bardzo chciała powtórzyć tę upojną noc i nie zamierzała zrezygnować. * * * - Wiesz, Astrid... Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział kilka lat temu, że pewnego dnia moje życie będzie tak wyglądać, to bym mu nie uwierzył - powiedział Czkawka jakiś czas później. Dziewczyna milczała wsłuchując się w jego oddech i gładząc delikatnie końcami palców miejsce, w którym miarowo biło jego serce. Dla niej. - Aż tak nie wierzyłeś w szczęście? - zapytała w końcu. Zaśmiał się całując ją w czubek głowy. - Przyznaj, że sama byś nie uwierzyła. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że tak wspaniała wojowniczka i piękna dziewczyna jak ty, zainteresuje się kimś tak beznadziejnym jak ja, gdyby nie był pogromcą smoków? - Cóż, jeśli tak na to spojrzeć... Ale to było dawno. Sama się zastanawiam, co ja kiedyś w tobie widziałam. - Kiedyś? - Teraz nie mam wątpliwości - zachichotała patrząc na niego kokieteryjnie. - Ale w sumie masz rację - dodała poważniejąc. - Nie moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi, gdyby nie Szczerbatek. - To kolejny powód, dla którego powinniśmy szukać sposobu, jak sprowadzić smoki z powrotem na Berk. - Ale ta sytuacja ma też swoje plusy. Możemy wreszcie pobyć sami i nikt nie jest zazdrosny. Dźgnął ją lekko palcem w żebra i zachichotał, gdy mu oddała. Przez chwilę tak się bawili, aż gesty stały się gwałtowniejsze. W pewnym momencie, oboje znaleźli się na podłodze za łóżkiem. - Czkawka! - wrzasnął Śledzik wparowując do pokoju. - Być może odkryliśmy coś ważnego! Czkawka? - rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po chwili zza łóżka wyłoniła się z westchnieniem głowa i nagie ramiona szefa Smoczej Akademii. - Co ty tam robisz? - zdziwił się na widok przyjaciela. Wtem rozległo się kolejne westchnienie i pokazała się Astrid. - Cześć Śledzik. Czyli i bez smoków nie możemy pobyć sami. - Więc... przeszkadzam? - Nie, wcale nie - odparł Czkawka z ironią. - A myślałem, że jesteś z tych bystrzejszych. Otóż przeszkadzasz nam i to bardzo. Jakby nie patrzeć, właśnie nakryłeś nas w łóżku. - To ja ten... no... pójdę i zaczekam... na dworze... - Śledzik zaczerwienił się i wyszedł. Czkawka i Astrid popatrzyli na siebie walcząc z chęcią uderzenia dłońmi w czoła. Niechętnie wstali i zaczęli się ubierać, kłócąc się przy tym i przekomarzając. Rozdział 3 - I co, znalazłeś go? - zapytała Szpadka, gdy wciąż czerwony Śledzik pokazał się w drzwiach domu wodza. W odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową. - No to załatwione. Teraz musimy jeszcze znaleźć Astrid - powiedział Sączysmark uradowany. - Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne - odezwał się Śledzik. - Jak to? - Powiedzmy, że ją też znalazłem. - U Czkawki? Ale co ona by tam robiła? - Mieczyk jak zwykle nie załapał. - Czy ty sugerujesz, że oni...? - zapytał podejrzliwie Sączysmark. - Ja nic nie sugeruję! Nawet się nie odzywam! - zaprotestował Śledzik. - Niech zgadnę, przyłapałeś ich? - To dlatego miałeś taką dziwną minę - zarechotała Szpadka. - No, dlatego! Ale że co? - zapytał Mieczyk zdezorientowany. - No to, że Astrid spała z Czkawką, przygłupie - wyjaśniła mu siostra. - Aaaaa... a on ich nakrył? - Wreszcie załapałeś. - Ona mnie zabije, błagam, nie mówcie jej! - wrzasnął Śledzik. - Komu o czym nie mówić? - rozległ się nagle głos za jego plecami. - Astrid! Co za milusia niespodzianka, ty wiesz, akurat rozmawialiśmy o tobie. - Sączysmark nie rób mi tego! - Śledzik złożył błagalnie dłonie. - Sorki, było pomyśleć zanim się wygadałeś. - Powiedziałeś im? Śledzik! - Astrid rzuciła się na niego i nie skończyło by się to za dobrze, gdyby Czkawka w porę jej nie zatrzymał obejmując w talii. - Puść mnie, zabiję go! - wrzeszczała próbując wyrwać się z uścisku chłopaka. - Ty weź ją jakoś opanuj - powiedział Mieczyk odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. - Niby jak? Wiesz jaka jest. Jak się wścieknie, nie da się jej uspokoić. - To twoja dziewczyna, wymyśl coś! - zawołała Szpadka. - Może sama coś zrobisz?! - zdenerwował się chłopak. - Nie ja tu jestem od myślenia. - Ok, Astrid. Astrid! Uspokój się! Zabicie Śledzika nic w tym momencie nie zmieni. Oni już wiedzą - niestety, bez rezultatu. - A właśnie, przypomniałem sobie, że wygrałem nasz mały zakład! - zawołał nagle Sączysmark. - Jaki zakład? - zapytał Czkawka, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Chwila, moment. Jak to ty wygrałeś? Przecież to my wygraliśmy, nie brat? - zdziwiła się Szpadka. - Co?! Przecież obstawialiście ten rok, a ja ten miesiąc - powiedział Sączysmark. - Właściwie, jeśli tak na to spojrzeć... ja obstawiałem najbliższe dwa tygodnie - wtrącił Śledzik, odsuwając się z dala od wciąż usiłującej go dorwać Astrid. - Zaraz, a skąd w ogóle możemy mieć pewność, że to twoje przewidywania okazały się być najbardziej dokładne? - zapytał Sączysmark patrząc podejrzliwie na Śledzika. - No chyba widziałem na własne oczy! - Ale my nie widzieliśmy! - Zaraz, zaraz, stop. Czy wy zakładaliście się o to, kiedy ja i Astrid...? - No chyba. To było pewne, kwestia była tylko, ile czasu wam zajmie zdanie sobie z tego sprawy - odparł Sączysmark wzruszając ramionami. - No, tylko głupiec by się nie zakładał - zarechotał Mieczyk. - Auaa!!! - wrzasnął lądując na ziemi, powalony ciosem Astrid. Widząc to, Szpadka wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale po chwili leżała obok brata. - Miałeś ją trzymać! - zawołał Sączysmark do Czkawki. - To było zanim się na was wściekłem - odparł chłopak opanowanym głosem, jednak narastał w nim gniew. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, cała szóstka leżała na ziemi walcząc zaciekle. - Co tu się wyrabia?! - huknął Stoick zjawiając się nagle. Rozdział 4 - Stoick! Wróciłeś - ucieszył się Pyskacz. - A co się tu dzieje? - Właśnie próbuję to ustalić. Spokój!!! - zawołał wódz, a wszyscy zamarli. Widok, który się ukazał, był doprawdy przekomiczny. Astrid przyciskała bliźniaki do ziemi kolanami i cała trójka zatrzymała się w trakcie zasypywania się wzajemnie gradem ciosów. Czkawka jedną ręką trzymał Sączysmarka za ubranie, drugą szykując do uderzenia. Natomiast Śledzik próbował się spod nich wszystkich wydostać. - O co się tak bijecie? - zapytał Stoick z groźną miną, - O zakład, wodzu - wyjaśnił Sączysmark. - Ja wygrałem, a oni nie chcą tego uznać - powiedział Śledzik. - A ta dwójka wścieka się nie wiadomo o co - dodał Mieczyk. - Właśnie. To przecież tylko niewinny zakład - zgodziła się Szpadka. - Jeszcze słowo, a pourywam wam te jacze łby - zagroziła Astrid. - Czekajcie. To jak to w końcu było? - zapytał wódz z westchnieniem, uciskając nasadę nosa. - No... bliźniaki obstawiały, że to będzie jeszcze w tym roku; Sączysmark, że w tym miesiącu; a ja, że w okolicy tego tygodnia - odpowiedział Śledzik. - Ha! Czyli ja wygrałem! - ucieszył się Stoick, a wszyscy osłupieli. Czkawka upuścił Sączysmarka na brzuch Śledzika, a bliźniaki puściły nadgarstki Astrid, która jednak zupełnie tego nie zauważyła. - Obstawiałem dokładnie datę mojego wyjazdu. - Ej, to nie fair! Wódz nas wykiwał, specjalnie obstawiał tak, żeby wygrać. - wrzasnął Sączysmark. - Poważnie, tata? - odezwał się w końcu Czkawka po chwili milczenia. - Im się nie dziwię, ale ty? Jak mogłeś mi coś takiego zrobić? Ja... zawiodłem się na tobie... - opuścił głowę, aby ukryć łzy rozczarowania, które zalśniły w jego oczach, po czym wstał i poszedł przed siebie, w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. - Czkawka, zaczekaj - Astrid zerwała się i pobiegła za nim, po czym chwyciła go za ramię. - Nie, Astrid... Chcę teraz pobyć sam... Pomyśleć... - A nie wydaje ci się, że powinniśmy razem przez to przejść? W końcu jakby nie patrzeć, to dotyczy nas obojga. Powiedziałam ci już, że tak łatwo nie odpuszczę. Mam dość tego, że wszystko chcesz robić sam. Idę z tobą, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Chłopak westchnął. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Szczerbatek tu był. Z nim wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze. Astrid starała się jak mogła, żeby go zastąpić, niestety daremnie. Nikt nie był w stanie zająć miejsca smoka. Nagle Czkawka zrozumiał, że chce tylko jednego: za wszelką cenę sprowadzić przyjaciela z powrotem na Berk. Dopóki tego nie zrobi, nie będzie mógł osiągnąć spokoju i szczęścia. - Posłuchaj, Astrid... To koniec, przynajmniej na razie. Ja nie... Nie mogę teraz z tobą być... Za bardzo cię kocham i nie potrafię patrzeć, jak cierpisz przeze mnie. Chcę tylko, żebyś była szczęśliwa. - Czkawka... Ale ja bez ciebie nie potrafię... Kocham cię... - Więc pozwól mi odejść. Wrócę, kiedy znajdę sposób na bezpieczne sprowadzenie tu smoków, obiecuję - zawahał się na moment. - Tylko kiedy mam was oboje, wszystko jest dobrze. Gdybym musiał zostawić Szczerbatka, żeby ratować ciebie, też bym tak postąpił - zakończył cicho, a ona wpatrywała się w niego oczami pełnymi łez. Ujął jej podbródek i pocałował ją delikatnie, po czym starł kciukiem łzę spływającą z kącika jej oka. Wiedziała już, że nie zdoła zmienić jego decyzji. Stali jeszcze chwilę wtuleni w siebie, aż w końcu chłopak wypuścił ukochaną z objęć, a następnie odwrócił się i odszedł szybko ocierając łzy. Astrid stała jeszcze przez jakiś czas odprowadzając go wzrokiem, wreszcie odwróciła się do stojących z tyłu, skamieniałych ludzi. - Zadowoleni jesteście? - wrzasnęła z furią i pobiegła do domu. * * * Nikt się nie odezwał, nawet bliźniaki nie były w nastroju do głupich żartów. Niebawem wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, aż zostali tylko Stoick i Pyskacz. - Znowu popełniłem błąd - odezwał się w końcu wódz. - Ano, popełniłeś. Pytanie tylko, jak zamierzasz go naprawić. Czkawka raczej nieprędko wróci, o ile w ogóle wróci... - umilkł, zgromiony srogim spojrzeniem przyjaciela. - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi - podjął ponownie kowal. - No wiem... - Po coś się bracie pchał w ogóle w ten zakład? Rozumiem dzieciaki, ale ty? - Sam nie wiem... Teraz wiem, że to było totalną głupotą... - Tylko że teraz, to już tak trochę za późno. - Dzięki, Pyskacz. Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział. - To co chcesz zrobić? - A mogę cokolwiek zrobić? - Chyba niespecjalnie. - No właśnie. Rozdział 5 dedykacja dla Kimiko95 za odblokowanie mojej weny Czkawka biegł przed siebie nie zatrzymując się, aż dotarł do niewielkiej plaży na skraju wyspy. Stała tam łódka, którą kilka lat temu zostawili tu wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, na wypadek potrzeby nagłej ucieczki drogą inną niż powietrzna. Teraz w prawdzie nie uciekał, ale jakoś musiał dostać się na Smoczą Wyspę. Zepchnął łódź do wody, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na skąpaną w blasku zachodzącego słońca wioskę, być może po raz ostatni. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zapierający dech widok, myśląc o tych, których tam zostawia. Astrid, ojciec, Pyskacz, Śledzik... nawet Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Już za nimi tęsknił, pomimo tego, co zrobili. W końcu nie należał do osób, które długo chowają urazę. Pomyślał jednak, że przecież w końcu wróci. Kiedyś muszą znaleźć odpowiedzi i pozbyć się tego, co uniemożliwiało smokom życie na Berk. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Z westchnieniem wsiadł do łodzi i popłynął wprost na Smoczą Wyspę. * * * Kiedy po kilku dniach dobił do brzegu, otoczyło go stado dzikich smoków, niektóre nawet go rozpoznały. Wreszcie poczuł się jak w domu. Pełen euforii, wydał z siebie dźwięk przywołujący Nocną Furię i nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, kiedy usłyszał z oddali odpowiedź. Z szerokim uśmiechem podążył w kierunku, z którego dochodził odgłos. Zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w las, aż dotarł do jaskini i wszedł do środka z lekkim wahaniem. Wewnątrz było ciemno, cicho i sucho, ale jakoś tak... spokojnie. Nie wyczuwał najmniejszego śladu niepokoju, czy zagrożenia. Miał nadzieję, że gdzieś tam znajdzie swojego przyjaciela. Jaskinia okazała się być wejściem do wydrążonego w ziemi tunelu, bardzo długiego, bardzo chłodnego i w przeciwieństwie do jaskini, dość wilgotnego. Mimo to, sprawiał jednak wrażenie w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, o ile ktoś nie bał się różnych podziemnych stworzeń: gryzoni, owadów i różnych innych żyjątek. Czkawka się nie bał. Poza tym, był tak zdeterminowany, żeby odnaleźć smoki, że nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego. Wreszcie, po długim czasie, na końcu tunelu rozbłysło światło dzienne. A więc było to sprytnie ukryte przejście do innej części wyspy: tej, która wytworzyła się po nieudanym ataku Krzykozgona. Czkawka przyspieszył kroku. Naprawdę chciał, żeby ten tunel już się skończył i miał nadzieję, że u jego kresu znajdzie coś, co doprowadzi go do Szczerbatka. Nareszcie, po niemiłosiernie długiej wędrówce, dotarł do wyjścia, po czym szybko osłonił przed jasnym światłem nawykłe do ciemności oczy. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się z powrotem do widzenia w dzień, zobaczył coś co sprawiło, że ścisnęło mu się serce. Była to niezwykle urokliwa kotlinka, osłonięta z każdej strony masywami skalnymi i dzikim, nieprzyjaznym lasem, dzięki czemu dotarcie tam drogą lądową było bardzo trudne. Ze stoku jednej z gór spływał nie za duży wodospad, który wpadał z głośnym pluskiem do niewielkiego jeziorka. Całą przestrzeń porastała przepiękna, bujna roślinność o najróżniejszych kolorach, w tym rozmaitych odcieniach zieleni. Jednak tym, co prawdziwie przyciągnęło uwagę młodego Wikinga, nie była oszałamiająca flora, lecz niecodzienna fauna. Wszystkie smoki z Akademii, wylegiwały się na soczystej trawie, pogrążone w głębokim smutku, podobnie jak ich właściciele. - Cześć, Hakokieł - powiedział cicho Czkawka, podchodząc do leżącego smętnie Koszmara Ponocnika, który ani drgnął. - Wiesz, Sączysmark przynajmniej sobie jakoś radzi - uśmiechnął się klepiąc go lekko po pysku. Smok uniósł nieznacznie łeb na dźwięk imienia pana, ale po chwili opadł z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji. - Sztukamięs - ucieszył się chłopak dostrzegając kolejnego znajomego. Gronkiel, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika zareagował dość entuzjastycznie: wstał, zamierzając wylizać go ze szczęścia od stóp do głów, jednak w porę się odsunął. - Hej, spokojnie mała. Wiem, wiem, Śledzik też ciągle rozpacza - te słowa wyraźnie poprawiły jej humor. Zaniechała lizania, a jedynie podskoczyła kilka razy, co przy jej wadze wywołało dość silne wstrząsy. Następnie z powrotem położyła się na ziemi. Nie zdążył odejść od niej zbyt daleko, gdyż nagle napadli na niego Wym i Jot, atakując falą smoczej czułości. Z trudem ich od siebie odgonił, nie chcąc zwlekać zbyt długo. Jego celem było przecież odnalezienie własnego smoka, a nie mizianie się z gadem bliźniaków. Odpędziwszy natrętnego Zębiroga, poszedł przywitać się z ostatnim smokiem. Przepiękna samica Śmiertnika Zębacza, jak zwykle zajmowała się swoimi łuskami i sprawiała wrażenie w ogóle nie poruszonej całą sytuacją. Jednak Czkawka wiedział, że smoczyca cierpi, podobnie jak jej właścicielka, po prostu żadna tego nie okazywała. Podszedł bliżej i położył jej dłoń na nosie, a Wichura od razu sprawiła wrażenie weselszej. W końcu wciąż miał na sobie zapach Astrid. No właśnie, Astrid. Jego serce boleśnie zareagowało na wspomnienie ukochanej. Nie widział jej dopiero kilka, kilkanaście może dni, a miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność. Żałował, że jej tu nie ma, że nie może być znowu jak tamtego poranka. Chciał znowu poczuć się jak wtedy, zamknąć ją w swoich ramionach i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Kiedy tak rozmyślał głaszcząc Wichurę, nagle coś wielkiego podkradło się do niego od tyłu i powaliło na ziemię płosząc smoczycę. Gdy Czkawce udało się wreszcie odwrócić na plecy, zobaczył nad sobą coś, czego nie widział od bardzo dawna, a za czym bardzo tęsknił: płaską, pokrytą czarnymi łuskami głowę; długie, wystające uszy i olbrzymie, zielone oczy wpatrujące się w niego pełne szczęścia. - Szczerbatek - zdążył szepnąć jeździec, zanim jego twarz (i nie tylko) uległa bliskiemu spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z czymś mokrym i ciepłym. A był to po prostu szeroki, różowy język jego uradowanego smoka. - Tak, ja też cię kocham, mordko. Szczerbatek, przestań! - zawołał w końcu uwalniając się od smoczej paszczy. - Tęskniłem za tobą, przyjacielu - powiedział z czułością, obejmując zwierzaka za szyję. - Czkawka? - usłyszał nagle zdumiony głos, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał przed sobą Valkę. - Co ty tu robisz, synku? - zapytała pomagając mu wstać i przytulając mocno. - Cześć mamo. - Odkąd ponownie opuściłam Berk, właśnie tego mi brakowało - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Mnie też - odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech. - No i jego - dodał wyciągając rękę do Szczerbatka. - Skąd się tu w ogóle wziąłeś? - spytała matka. - Przypłynąłem łodzią - odparł, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Dlaczego? - chciała wiedzieć. - Dla niego - odparł wskazując na smoka. Valka uśmiechnęła się i ponownie uściskała syna. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - Ja też, mamo. Rozdział 6 Minęło kilka miesięcy i na Berk nastała zima, zarówno w naturze, jak i w sercach mieszkańców. Oprócz boleśnie odczuwanego na każdym kroku braku smoków, wypełniał ich dodatkowy smutek, spowodowany odejściem Czkawki. Najdotkliwiej doświadczali go Astrid i Stoick, popadli w stan odrętwienia, z którego nie potrafili się otrząsnąć. Jednak pewnego dnia, wojowniczka zauważyła coś, co ją skutecznie otrzeźwiło. * * * Było już jasno, kiedy się obudziła. Jakieś dzieciaki urządziły sobie bitwę na śnieżki niemal tuż pod jej oknem i strasznie hałasowały, ale nie czuła się na siłach, żeby zareagować, dawno już przestała złościć się na wszystkich wokół. Zamiast tego stała się apatyczna i zamknięta w sobie, miała wrażenie, jakby zima została spotęgowana przez wszechogarniające uczucie pustki i osamotnienia. Niechętnie wstała z łóżka i przeciągnęła się. Zamierzała pójść do lasu i powyżywać się trochę na drzewach, jak to robiła od kilku dni. Próbowała w ten sposób wyrwać się z tego stanu odrętwienia, jednak niespecjalnie jej to wychodziło. Ubierając się zauważyła, że nie wszystko na nią pasuje tak, jak powinno, w dodatku ostatnio jakby przybrała na wadze. Była trochę zaskoczona, ale nie na tyle, żeby uznać to za istotny, wymagający zwrócenia uwagi fakt. Kilka dni później, znów jednak o tym pomyślała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu je znacznie więcej niż zwykle. I wtedy podsłuchała niechcący rozmowę chłopaków, która przypadkowo wszystko wyjaśniła. - No mówię wam, Szpadka jest ostatnio niemożliwa. Zupełnie nie da się z nią wytrzymać - skarżył się Mieczyk. - Ona zawsze jest niemożliwa - zaśmiał się Sączysmark. - Oby szybko jej przeszło. - Spokojnie, przejdzie, przecież zawsze przechodzi. A za miesiąc znowu będzie to samo - stwierdził Śledzik. Niestety, Mieczykowi wcale nie poprawił się humor. - Zwariować z nimi można, a już w ,,te dni" szczególnie - podsumował Sączysmark. Astrid zamarła, nagle sobie coś uświadamiając, po czym błyskawicznie pobiegła do domu, chcąc na spokojnie pomyśleć. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła szybko przeliczać dni, a wyniki przeraziły ją jeszcze bardziej. Wtedy zsumowała obserwację, połączyła kilka faktów i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. A wtedy zrobiła to, co każda kobieta w jej sytuacji: rozpłakała się. Nagle już nic nie było dla niej dziwne, wszystko zyskało proste i logiczne wyjaśnienie. Tylko co dalej...? * * * Kolejne dni były dla Astrid bardzo trudne. Długo nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, co niedawno sobie uświadomiła, a kiedy wreszcie to zaakceptowała, pojawiły się inne wątpliwości: jak powiedzieć rodzicom, przyjaciołom i wszystkim innym? A co ważniejsze, jak na to zareagują? Jak długo będzie w stanie utrzymać tajemnicę, miesiąc, może mniej? Czy się zorientują? Domyślą wszystkiego? A może lepiej uciec? Miała również zupełnie przyziemne problemy i pytania: czy sobie poradzi? Czy będzie mogła liczyć na wsparcie? A jeśli smoki wrócą, to jak zareagują? I co powie Czkawka... Setki pytań, żadnych odpowiedzi. Starała się zachować spokój, choć miała tę świadomość, że czekał ją niełatwy czas. Wybrała się na spacer, żeby wszystko dobrze przemyśleć i doszła do wniosku, że to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Przecież jest Nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson, pokonała Marazmora i poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Nawet z tym. * * * Zima była długa i uciążliwa, ale niestety kiedyś musiała się skończyć. A wtedy zaczęła wpadać w lekką panikę. Nie mogła już chować się w grubych, ciepłych ubraniach i znacznie wzrosło prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś odkryje prawdę. Bała się i to do tego stopnia, że aż sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że się czegoś boi. W końcu podjęła decyzję, co ma zrobić: musi w końcu porozmawiać z matką. Rozdział 7 Tymczasem w wiosce trwały przygotowania do bardzo ważnego święta, które jednak w tym roku miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Był to wyjątkowy dzień ustanowiony dla upamiętnienia zawarcia paktu ze smokami, obchodzony w rocznicę pokonania Czerwonej Śmierci. Dotychczas było to także połączone z przyjęciem urodzinowym Czkawki, z uwagi na kilkudniowy zaledwie odstęp czasu między tymi datami. Jednak z uwagi na brak głównego zainteresowanego, impreza stała pod dużym znakiem zapytania. Stoick postanowił mimo wszystko, że odbędzie się bez zmian. No, prawie. * * * - Ej, ludzie, widzieliście gdzieś Astrid? - zapytała Szpadka. - Nie. Od kilku dni co najmniej nie wychodzi z domu. Znowu... - westchnął Sączysmark. - A po co ci ona? Przecież masz nas - zdziwił się Mieczyk. - Mnie po nic, ale ktoś jej szuka. - Kto? - Ja - usłyszeli znajomy głos. Zobaczyli przed sobą piękną, czarnowłosą kobietę o brązowych oczach. Wydawało im się że już ją gdzieś widzieli. Nagle Sączysmark uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło przypominając sobie. - Heather! - zawołał zadowolony z siebie. - Brawo geniuszu - powiedziała Szpadka sarkastycznie. - Nie przejmuj się, ja też początkowo was nie poznałam. Dopiero Szpadka mi wszystko wyjaśniła - uśmiechnęła się Heather. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Śledzik. - Aaaaa... Jakby to ująć... no ja... uciekłam z domu. Właściwie to my uciekliśmy - zamachała ręką do dwójki swoich przyjaciół, których wcześniej nie zauważyli i przywołała ich gestem. - To są Angus i Anna Svenson - przedstawiła ich. Też byli bliźniaczym rodzeństwem. Mieli jasnorude, niemal pomarańczowe włosy, orzechowe oczy i sympatyczne uśmiechy. Bliźniaki Thorston od razu zerknęły na siebie porozumiewawczo. - To wy sobie róbcie co chcecie, a my pokażemy naszym gościom wyspę - powiedział Mieczyk, a jego siostra przytaknęła entuzjastycznie. Svenssonowie też wydawali się aprobować ten pomysł i po chwili cała czwórka się ulotniła. - To jak, wiecie, gdzie jest Astrid? - zapytała Heather. - Siedzi w domu i od kilku dni nie wychodzi - odparł Sączysmark wzruszając ramionami. - Jest załamana po odejściu Czkawki - dodał Śledzik z wyraźnym smutkiem. Na twarzy Heather odbiło się zdumienie. - Dlaczego? Co się stało - chciała wiedzieć. Chłopaki wzruszyli ramionami. - Przez smoki. Wszystkim ich brakuje, ale on szczególnie ciężko to znosił. I w końcu odszedł - wyjaśnił Śledzik. - Chyba powinnam ją odwiedzić... Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, uprzedzając protesty Sączysmarka. - Odprowadzę cię! - zaoferował zamiast tego. Już miała odmówić, ale zmieniła zdanie i podziękowała mu z uśmiechem. Kiedy stanęli przed domem Hoffersonów, poprosiła go, żeby zaczekał na zewnątrz. Chciała porozmawiać z Astrid na osobności. Zapukała, a gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, po prostu otworzyła drzwi i weszła do domu. - Astrid? - powiedziała cicho rozglądając się. Nagle, usłyszała stłumiony szloch dochodzący z pokoju obok i podążyła w tamtym kierunku. - Astrid? - szepnęła. Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku, a jej ciałem wstrząsały łkania. - Heather! - blond włosa wojowniczka poderwała się słysząc głos i bezbłędnie rozpoznała jego właścicielkę. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała ocierając łzy. - Uciekłam z domu, a wódz zgodził się, żebym zamieszkała na Berk. Długa historia - odparła. - Co się stało? - Nic. Miałam trudną rozmowę z mamą. Ale potrzebowałam tego. W dodatku od dawna nie widziałam jej tak szczęśliwej... - Wiesz... Śledzik i Sączysmark powiedzieli mi o wszystkim - zaczęła Heather siadając obok Astrid i chwytając jej dłonie. - Niezupełnie. Jest coś, o czym ci nie mówili, bo nie mogli wiedzieć - wstała i wyprostowała się kładąc dłonie na brzuchu. Heather stłumiła okrzyk zaskoczenia zakrywając usta dłonią. - Tak... - westchnęła Astrid. - Jestem w ciąży... * * * Heather wpatrywała się w nią dosłownie oniemiała przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Astrid, przecież to cudownie! - wykrzyknęła. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czym się tak martwisz. - Ja też - wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba po prostu nie jestem jeszcze na to wszystko gotowa. - Każda tak myśli na początku. Na pierwszą ciążę tak naprawdę nigdy nie jesteś gotowa. Ale hej - powiedziała patrząc jej w oczy. - Jesteś Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, pamiętasz? Ty się nie załamujesz, jesteś najtwardszą dziewczyną jaką znam. Zobaczysz, poradzisz sobie, tylko przestań się nad sobą użalać. Wyjdź z domu, żyj jak gdyby nigdy nic i ani się obejrzysz, jak wróci Czkawka, i będziecie się cieszyć waszym słodkim bobaskiem - zaśmiała się. - Nie przejmuj się tym, co ludzie powiedzą, oni gadają różne rzeczy. Chodź - powiedziała wyciągając do niej rękę. - Damy radę i będzie dobrze. Po długich namowach i wahaniach, Astrid w końcu uległa. Heather bardzo jej pomogła i poprawiła humor. W prawdzie po wielu dniach uciekania i odcinania się od wszystkich, musiała ponownie przywyknąć do towarzystwa ludzi, ale nowa przyjaciółka okazała się nieocenioną pomocą. - Ok. Dziś wieczorem jest uczta świąteczna, doskonała okazja - zarządziła Heather kilka dni później. - A nie sądzisz, że to może być dla nich zbyt dużym szokiem? - Astrid wciąż miała wątpliwości. - Ludzie z czasem przywykną, choć początki nie będą łatwe. Nie ma tak naprawdę idealnej okazji ani sposobu, żeby wszystkich powiadomić. - Ale nie zostawisz mnie samej? - Nie. - Dziękuję. - Na tym polega przyjaźń. Rozdział 8 * dedykacja dla Astrid1432, która wygrała mój minikonkurs * i dla Samukaia, który był najbliżej prawdy ;) Uczta już się rozpoczęła, ale Astrid nigdzie nie było widać. Heather właśnie zamierzała wyjść i sprowadzić przyjaciółkę, kiedy zauważyła obok Sączysmarka. - Witaj Heather - zaczął przysiadając się. - Przyjemny wieczór, prawda? - zapytała w odpowiedzi. - Co? A tak, bardzo przyjemny - odpowiedział z lekkim roztargnieniem, straciwszy nagle całą pewność siebie. - Więc... może zechciałabyś ten, no... pójść na... spacer? - zapytał w końcu. Heather zaśmiała się widząc jego zdenerwowanie. Wydał się jej nagle uroczy, taki zagubiony i nieporadny. Nie mogła mu odmówić. - Z ogromną chęcią, ale może trochę później. Teraz obiecałam Astrid, że jej w czymś pomogę. - W czym? - Zobaczysz. * * * - Gotowa? -zapytała wojowniczkę, która stała przy drzwiach okryta długim płaszczem. - Chyba... - Będzie dobrze. Jestem z tobą - czarnowłosa próbowała dodać jej otuchy. - Masz rację - blondynka odetchnęła głęboko. - Jestem Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Poradzę sobie. Z bijącym mocno sercem otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z domu, po czym ruszyła w stronę Twierdzy, gdzie świąteczna uczta trwała już od dłuższego czasu, a Heather podążyła za nią. Tuż przed wejściem, chwyciły się mocno za ręce i odważnie przekroczyły próg sali. - Hej! Chodźcie tutaj! - zawołał Sączysmark machając energicznie ręką, gdy tylko je zauważył. - Miło cię widzieć, Astrid - powiedział Śledzik z uśmiechem. - Tak, ja też się cieszę - odparła szczerze zadowolona. Do późna w nocy siedzieli na uczcie jedząc, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. W pewnym momencie Astrid zauważyła, że Sączysmark najwyraźniej usiłuje za wszelką cenę przypodobać się Heather i to o dziwo nie swoimi zwykłym metodami. A co dziwniejsze, jej to w ogóle nie przeszkadza, wręcz otwarcie go kokietuje. Uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła dłonią swój wydatny brzuch, co ostatnio weszło jej w nawyk, bo uspokajało i dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wystarczyło, żeby zwinęła się w kłębek obejmując brzuch i rozwijające się w nim maleństwo, a zapominała o wszystkich problemach i całym złu tego świata. Całą swoją miłość, jaką darzyła Czkawkę i która po jego odejściu sprawiła jej tyle bólu, przelewała na dziecko. Ich dziecko. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dopiero głos Stoicka, który nagle pojawił się znikąd. - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział łagodnie wódz. - Co powiesz na mały spacer? - Właściwie to chętnie. Ja też potrzebuję rozmowy - odparła uśmiechając się lekko. Opuścili gwarne i pełne ludzi wnętrze Twierdzy, i odetchnęli chłodnym powietrzem wiosennej nocy. - Myślisz... - zaczął Stoick, w sumie nie do końca wiedząc, jak ma rozmawiać z dziewczyną swojego syna. - Myślisz, że Czkawka kiedyś wróci? - zapytał wprost. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparła cicho. Wiedziała, że jest mu ciężko, nie dość, że ponownie stracił żonę, to jeszcze smoka, a teraz i jedynego syna. Gdy o tym pomyślała, jej ręka ponownie powędrowała w stronę brzucha. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby coś mogło się stać jej dziecku, mimo iż na razie było maleńką istotką, którą bezpiecznie nosiła pod sercem. Nie chciała jednak dawać mu złudnej nadziei, której sama nie miała za wiele. - Wybacz. Nie powinienem nawet tak myśleć. Na pewno wróci, wszyscy wrócą. Przecież on by ciebie nie zostawił - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Taak... oby to była prawda... - Astrid. Trzeba by być naprawdę ślepym, żeby nie widzieć, jak bardzo on cię kocha. - Wiem, wiem. Tylko... tak jakoś... - Posłuchaj, nie wiem w prawdzie, jakie dokładnie były i są wasze relacje... - Dość... zażyłe - wtrąciła niepewnie. - Ale jestem przekonany, że to nie była przelotna miłostka. - Ja to wszystko wiem. Za to wy o czymś nie wiecie - westchnęła. Stoick spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Kiedy powiedziałam, że nasze relacje były zażyłe... Z resztą wiesz przecież wodzu, co się między nami wydarzyło, w końcu nawet się o to zakładałeś - powiedziała z wyrzutem. - W każdym razie, rezultat jest... - urwała, po czym położyła na brzuchu obie dłonie i schyliła głowę spoglądając w dół. Stoick podążył za jej wzrokiem i zaniemówił kiedy zrozumiał, co dziewczyna próbuje mu przekazać. Nagle na jego twarzy ukazał się szeroki uśmiech. Energicznie i serdecznie, ale zarazem ostrożnie uściskał blond wojowniczkę. - Dziękuję. To najpiękniejsza niespodzianka w całym moim życiu i najwspanialsza wiadomość, jaką mogłem usłyszeć - Stoick był zachwycony, a Astrid uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Skoro jej rodzice i ojciec Czkawki się cieszyli, opinia reszty nie miała już tak wielkiego znaczenia. Pomyślała, że może nie będzie wcale tak źle jak myślała. - To ja dziękuję. Bardzo się bałam... a teraz... już prawie wcale - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - A ja dzięki tobie i temu maleństwu, znów odnalazłem sens i radość życia - odparł kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Wracajmy już. Trzeba podzielić się ze wszystkimi tą cudowną wiadomością. * * * W tym samym czasie, będąca wciąż w twierdzy Heather, zauważyła brak Astrid. A co gorsza, został płaszcz... Zerwała się nagle z miejsca mamrocząc jakieś przeprosiny zdziwionemu Sączysmarkowi, chwyciła płaszcz i pobiegła szukać przyjaciółki. Ku swojej ogromnej uldze, wpadła na nią przy drzwiach. - Dzięki ci, Thorze! - wykrzyknęła ciemnowłosa. - Nie możesz mi tak znikać! - Spokojnie, Heather. Wyszłam tylko na chwilkę. Poza tym, umiem o siebie zadbać - odparła wojowniczka ze stoickim spokojem. - Ta, no właśnie widziałam jak o siebie dbałaś. Siedziałaś w domu i bałaś się wystawić nosa za próg. Ale spokojnie, ja się tobą zaopiekuję. - Heather... - Nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. - Posłuchaj. Już wszystko jest w porządku, jasne? - jasnowłosa chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią lekko. - Stoick wie, powiedziałam mu. - I jak zareagował? - Powiedział, że przywróciłam mu sens życia - uśmiechnęła się, a Heather uspokoiła się nieco. - To co teraz? - Poczekaj to zobaczysz. Wódz zajął swoje miejsce za stołem, a po chwili wstał. - Chciałbym wznieść toast - ogłosił i zapadła względna cisza. - Wypijmy za zdrowie Astrid! - oczy wszystkich skierowały się na dziewczynę. - Dzisiaj - kontynuował - sprawiła, że moje życie znowu nabrało barw, oznajmiając mi - tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę - że zostanę dziadkiem! Okrzyki zachwytu i zdumienia przemieszały się z ogólnym wybuchem radości. Posypały się gratulacje, zarówno dla Astrid, jak i jej rodziców oraz Stoicka. - Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał z wyrzutem Sączysmark. - Właśnie! Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy - Śledzik również był lekko urażony. - Ale co się stało? - Mieczyk jak zwykle nic nie zrozumiał. - Och, na miłość Thora, czy ty kiedyś zmądrzejesz? - zapytała Szpadka. - A ty niby lepsza jesteś? - wrzasnął. - A żebyś wiedział! - kopnęła brata w łydkę. Oczywiście on jej oddał i wywiązała się bójka. - Hej, dość tego! - zawołała Astrid próbując uspokoić bliźniaki. - Macie przestać wreszcie się bić, nie jesteście już dziećmi! - Wiesz, że to nic nie da? - zapytał rozbawiony Śledzik. - Oni tak będą do końca świata. - Czy ten spacer to nadal aktualna propozycja? - Heather zwróciła się nagle do Sączysmarka. - Yhm, cóż, jeśli tylko chcesz... - Chcę - uśmiechnęła się i wsunęła dłoń pod jego ramię. - Więc chodźmy. Rozdział 9 Dni, tygodnie i miesiące mijały szybko, ani się obejrzeli, jak przyszło lato. Śledzik przez cały czas intensywnie eksperymentował szukając przyczyny choroby smoków i wiedział, że jest już blisko znalezienia odpowiedzi. Heather i Sączysmark często znikali spędzając czas na długich spacerach i niekończących się rozmowach. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że dobrze się czuła w jego towarzystwie, odkąd przestał się zachowywać jak palant i że w sumie jest całkiem uroczy. Pewnego dnia siedzieli na skraju urwiska podziwiając wschód słońca. Heather pomyślała, że nigdy by się nie spodziewała po nim takiej wrażliwości i romantyzmu. Jej rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się na horyzoncie statku. A raczej całej flotylli statków, która wciąż się powiększała w miarę jak kolejne okręty wyłaniały się z niewidocznej części morza. - Co to jest? - zapytała z niepokojem. - Ale co? - No tam, na horyzoncie - wskazała ręką. Sączysmark przyjrzał się uważniej, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i zbladł lekko. - To... to wygląda jak Wielka Armada Berserków... Pędem pobiegli do domu Stoicka, żeby go zawiadomić i ostrzec przed nadciągającym potencjalnym zagrożeniem, choć wiele ryzykowali budząc go, jeśli jest to fałszywy alarm. Ku ich ogromnemu szczęściu, wódz już nie spał. - Wodzu! Tam, Dagur... szybko... sprawdzić trzeba... - Uspokój się i dopiero mów - powiedział łagodnie Stoick. - Widziałam statki, które według Sączysmarka wyglądają jak Wielka Armada Berserków - wyjaśniła Heather. Wódz zaniepokoił się i chciał osobiście sprawdzić ich podejrzenia. Kiedy przybył na klif i zobaczył na własne oczy, przekonał się, że mieli rację. Kazał natychmiast wszcząć alarm i zarządził pełną gotowość bojową. - A ty dokąd się wybierasz, moja panno? - głos matki zatrzymał wychodzącą właśnie z domu Astrid. - Nigdzie nie idziesz - usłyszała, zanim w ogóle zdążyła otworzyć usta. - Przecież jestem wojowniczką - zaprotestowała. - Teraz, to ty jesteś kobietą w końcowym etapie ciąży i nawet mowy nie ma, żebyś choć spróbowała walczyć. - Sprawdzę tylko, co się dzieje - odparła. Matka westchnęła i ustąpiła, więc Astrid skierowała się wprost do domu wodza tak szybko jak mogła, ale wiedziała już co się święci jeszcze zanim tam dotarła, bo z daleka zauważyła Wielką Armadę. Dotarła do celu i zapukała, a Stoick otworzył będąc nieco zaskoczonym. - Astrid? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Przyszłam sprawdzić co się dzieje i na co mogę się przydać - odparła, zdeterminowana do działania. - Posłuchaj... Ja nie- - Wodzu! - wrzasnął Śledzik zjawiając się nagle. - Mam! Mam rozwiązanie! - Co? - Wiem, dlaczego smoki się pochorowały! zawołał uradowany. Stoick nakazał gestem obojgu wejść do środka. - Słucham, jakie masz dla mnie wieści? - zapytał z nadzieją. - Udało mi się wyszukać pewną roślinę, jest to gatunek mchu, który żyje tylko w jednej z jaskiń. Kiedy się zawaliła tak, że powstał otwór wpuszczający światło dzienne- - Śledzik! Do rzeczy, nie mamy za wiele czasu - przerwał wódz. - No więc ten mech sprawia, że odporność smoków znacząco się obniża i stają się podatne na choroby. To, na co zapadły, było czymś w rodzaju przeziębienia, tylko zwielokrotnione pod wpływem działania mchu, którego już się z resztą pozbyłem. - To znaczy, że... - To znaczy, że smoki mogą bezpiecznie wrócić na Berk. Już wysłałem na Smoczą Wyspę Straszliwca z wiadomością. Wszyscy obecni ucieszyli się, słysząc tak wspaniałe wieści, zwłaszcza w takiej chwili. Astrid aż rzuciła się na Śledzika, jednak tym razem, z zamiarem wyściskania go z radości. * * * Tymczasem Berserkowie coraz bardziej zbliżali się do wyspy. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie mają pokojowych zamiarów, a mimo to, Stoik postanowił spróbować najpierw się z nimi dogadać. Kiedy pierwszy z okrętów dobił do brzegu, Dagur wyskoczył na ląd i pobiegł do wioski. Wódz Wandali wyszedł spokojnie i bez broni, aby pokazać, że nie chce rozlewu krwi. - A więc moje źródła okazały się mieć rację i na Berk nie uświadczysz ani jednego smoka - powiedział wódz Berserków rozglądając się. - Kultura nakazywałaby się przywitać - odparł Stoick. - Nie przyszedłem gawędzić, tylko was podbić. Poddajcie się, to może będę łaskawy. - Chyba sobie kpisz! - wrzasnął oburzony Pyskacz. - My się nie poddajemy! - W takim razie nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru - uniósł miecz z zamiarem zaatakowania Stoicka, ale błyskawiczna reakcja Astrid, której celny rzut topora wytrącił wrogowi broń z ręki, udaremniła jego zamiary. Dagur spojrzał na nią ze złością nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak upokarzające to było. Jego chytry, podstępny plan został zrujnowany przez jeden ruch szczupłej dziewczyny w mocno zaawansowanej ciąży. - Więc tak teraz wyglądają wasi wojownicy? A, prawda. Nie jesteś wojownikiem - zaszydził. Astrid już miała mu odpowiedzieć, ale Stoick ją uprzedził. - Jeśli jest tak skuteczna, a nie jest wojowniczką, to módl się, żebyś nie spotkał tych prawdziwych - w tym momencie wypowiedziane przez Dagura słowa obróciły się przeciw niemu. Rozjuszony przeciwnik dał swoim ludziom sygnał do ataku. * * * Czkawka się nudził i to od samego rana. Nie miał ochoty nawet na latanie ze Szczerbatkiem. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy nie robił praktycznie nic, oprócz zabawy ze smokami i różnych treningów. Po raz kolejny już tego dnia pomyślał o Astrid. Zawsze o niej myślał, a już szczególnie w chwilach leniwych jak ta i zastanawiał się, czy jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci, ona będzie na niego czekać, czy już ułożyła sobie życie bez niego. A jeśli tak, to czy on będzie umiał żyć bez niej? Jego rozmyślania przerwał Szczerbatek, który nagle zaczął trącać go pyskiem, jakby chciał mu coś pokazać. W istocie, kilka kroków dalej, siedział Straszliwiec Straszliwy z przymocowaną do tylnej łapy kartką. To była wiadomość z Berk. Wiking zerwał się z miejsca i z bijącym sercem rozwinął list. Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem treść, po czym wydał okrzyk radości, który spłoszył ,,listonosza". - Mamo! Udało im się! Możemy wrócić do domu! - zawołał. - No to na co jeszcze czekamy? - rozpromieniona Valka błyskawicznie dosiadła swojego smoka, a Czkawka podążył w jej ślady. Przelecieli kilka razy nad Smoczą Wyspą zwołując wszystkie smoki i ruszyli na Berk. Rozdział 10 * dedykacje! - dla Kimi za świetne pomysły - dla Liski i Whispera moja zemsta za Polaris - +dla samego Whispera na poprawę humoru, nie lubię jak się smucisz! - dla Himci za niesamowity blog - dla Samcia za pomoc z bitwą - dla Celestite za wsparcie - dla ekipy z czatu, która znosiła ostatnio mój trudny humor i ,,szukanie dziury w całym" spowodowane małą blokadą twórczą - dla wszystkich fanów, którzy mnie spamili i zmuszali do pisania. Cieszę się, że mój blog tak wam się podoba :* Bitwa trwała zażarcie już od dłuższego czasu i niestety, plemię Wandali nie wygrywało. Wielka Armada Berserków miała zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną, co dawało jej znaczne szanse, nawet jeśli Dagur nie był wybitnym dowódcą. Zanosiło się na to, że Berk zostanie podbite, co wcale nie podobało się jej mieszkańcom, ale choć walczyli dzielnie, ich morale zaczynało słabnąć. - Tam! - rozległ się w pewnym momencie okrzyk radości Śledzika, a ludzie zaczęli odzyskiwać ducha i wolę walki. Smoki wracały do domu. * * * - Czas na zemstę - powiedział Dagur z obłąkańczym uśmieszkiem, trzymając w dłoni swój miecz. Astrid zbladła lekko orientując się, że to było skierowane do niej. - Zobaczymy czy dalej jesteś taka harda. Teraz nie masz już swojego topora. - Chyba mnie nie zabijesz tak po prostu? - zapytała próbując grać na zwłokę. - Dlaczego nie? Upokorzyłaś mnie publicznie, więc teraz ci odpłacę - odparł lekceważąco. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się. - Czekaj, poznaję cię... Ty jesteś ponoć najlepszą wojowniczką... - I co z tego? - Zabicie cię przysporzy mi chwały i przyniesie prestiż. - Dziecko też zabijesz, choć jest niewinne? - zdenerwowała się. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i uniósł miecz. Po czym znowu zamarł. - Czekaj... Wiem, co jeszcze słyszałem... Jesteś dziewczyną Czkawki? - spojrzał na nią uważniej, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i usta ze zdumienia. - To jest... ty... znaczy... nosisz... to dziecko... to jest jego dziecko?! Astrid nie odpowiedziała, gdyż poczuła nagle silny skurcz, a po chwili jak coś spływa jej po nodze. - Nie! - krzyknęła łapiąc się za brzuch i pochylając lekko. - Nie teraz! Dagur przez chwilę stał zbaraniały nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, po czym opuścił miecz i zaczął do niej podchodzić. - Nie waż się zrobić ani kroku! - wrzasnęła na niego. - Bo co? - Bo nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy! Ja tu rodzę, świrze! Zbaraniał jeszcze bardziej. Jego kolejny cudowny plan zemsty legł w gruzach przez... dziecko? Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma się w takiej sytuacji zachować. Na szczęście nie miał szansy się namyślić, bo wypatrzyli go wojownicy plemienia Wandali i porwali w wir walki. - Astrid! Co się stało? - zapytała Heather zjawiając się nagle. - Wody mi odeszły - odparła usiłując się nie zachować spokój, choć nie było to łatwe, bo strasznie się bała. Przyjaciółka też się przestraszyła, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. W końcu musiała teraz być wsparciem dla przyszłej mamy. - Dasz radę dojść do domu? - spytała, na co blond wojowniczka skinęła głową. Czarnowłosa pomogła jej dotrzeć do domu, po czym pobiegła sprowadzić pomoc. * * * Matka Astrid, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Jarzębiną pomagały w bitwie głównie wymieniając zniszczoną broń, czasem tylko atakując. Kiedy Heather zjawiła się, żeby je zawiadomić i odesłać do domu, akurat w pobliżu nie było nikogo, więc skorzystała z okazji i pobiegła jeszcze sprowadzić Gothi. * * * Czkawka cieszył się, że wraca do domu, bo zdążył już porządnie stęsknić się za wszystkimi i brakowało mu nawet Sączysmarka. Jednak kiedy byli niedaleko, zauważyli coś niepokojącego, co mroziło mu krew w żyłach im bardziej się zbliżali. Berk była oblegana i w wiosce toczyła się bitwa. W mgnieniu oka opracował strategię, polegającą na wysłaniu smoków do ich właścicieli, a następnie przypuszczeniu zmasowanego ataku na wroga możliwie jak najszybciej, co też przekazał przyjaciołom tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Sam zaś zlokalizowawszy Dagura, który miotał się wściekły obok schodów prowadzących do Twierdzy, wylądował nakazując Szczerbatkowi lecieć i pomóc innym. Smok stawiał ogromny opór i prawie skończyło się na łapoczynach albo co gorsza zęboczynach. Wiking wiedział jednak, że musi się zmierzyć z Dagurem honorowo, jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, czego nie zrobi siedząc na grzbiecie Nocnej Furii. * Heather wróciła błyskawicznie, przyprowadzając Gothi. Mędrczyni od razu otworzyła swoją torbę i zaczęła przygotowywać jakieś ziołowe mieszanki. Tymczasem Astrid z trudem zachowywała spokój. Choć jako wojowniczka nie raz oberwała, to siniec, rana, czy nawet złamana kość to pikuś w porównaniu ze skurczami porodowymi. * Odetchnął głęboko, spokojnie dobywając miecza. Wiedział, że Dagur nie będzie chciał rozmawiać, tylko od razu zacznie pojedynek, więc nawet nie próbował dyplomacji. Czasem użycie siły jest jedynym wyjściem. * Musiała włożyć całą swoją siłę w opanowanie się, żeby nie zacząć ciskać najróżniejszymi przedmiotami. Ból był niemal nie do zniesienia i ledwo była w stanie wytrzymać. * Po kilku ciosach zaczęło go boleć ramię, dawno już odzwyczajone od walki, pomimo częstych treningów. To nie było to samo, o czym szybko się przekonał, gdy znalazł się na ziemi oddychając ciężko. * Jej oddech był krótki i urywany. Przez cały czas musiała pamiętać o tym, żeby go normować, choć Heather nieustannie jej o tym przypominała. * Pomyślał nagle o Astrid, gdy perfekcyjnie sparował cios Dagura, po czym ciął go z dołu i po skosie, raniąc nieznacznie. To ona nauczyła go tej sztuczki, co uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem chwilę później. * Pomyślała nagle o Czkawce, gdy kolejny skurcz sprawił jej ból. Myślała o tym, że zabije go za to, że ona musi teraz cierpieć przez niego i to nie tylko psychicznie. * ,,Najważniejsze jest nastawienie. Pojedynek to nie tylko machanie mieczami, to także próba rozwiązania konfliktu, kiedy wszystko inne zawiodło. To przede wszystkim rywalizacja dwóch charakterów, a od tego który wygra, zależy los całego starcia." * ,,Już nie żyjesz, Czkawka! Znajdę cię choćby i na końcu świata i zapłacisz mi za to! To wszystko twoja wina! Powinieneś być przy mnie..." * W pewnym momencie, południowe słońce odbiło się w mieczu przeciwnika oślepiając chłopaka, co umożliwiło Dagurowi wytrącenie wrogowi broni z ręki. Czkawka został bezbronny w środku pojedynku. * Słoneczny blask wpadł przez okno nadając wnętrzu bardziej optymistyczny charakter, co jednak nie zmniejszyło jej bólu i strachu. Właściwie w ogóle tego nie zauważyła. * Odebrał Dagurowi miecz i stanął w pozycji obronnej, gdy tamten wyjął nóż. * Była cała mokra i lepka od potu, spływającego z jej całego ciała. Na szczęście koniec był już niedaleko. * Jego ręka ślizgała się na rękojeści trzymanego miecza. Padał z nóg i marzył, aby to szybko zakończyć. * Wiedziała, że ogromny wysiłek ostatnich kilku godzin się opłaci, ale naprawdę miała już serdecznie wszystkiego dość. * W pewnym momencie, Dagur natarł na niego, ale... potknął się. Obaj przewrócili się na ziemię. * Walczyła już naprawdę ostatkiem sił, choć Heather cały czas dzielnie ją wspierała, to czuła, że nie da rady dłużej. * Leżał na ziemi zalany krwią, ale nie czuł bólu. To nie była jego krew... Dagur nadział się na własny miecz... W ostatnim akcie zemsty, zdołał zrobić tylko jedno. - Twoja dziewczyna... nigdy się nie dowiesz, co z nią... - wysyczał wbijając mu nóż w żebra, po czym umarł z poczuciem triumfu. Czkawka zaś był tak wyczerpany, że stracił przytomność. * Otworzyła oczy słysząc najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki w całym swoim życiu mogła usłyszeć: płacz nowo narodzonego dziecka. Własnego dziecka. Odchyliła głowę, a z kącików jej oczu pociekły łzy. - Jest śliczna - powiedziała Heather, podając jej owinięte w czyste płótno niemowlę. - Masz naprawdę piękną córkę. - Zupełnie tak jak ja - uśmiechnęła się matka. - Jak ją nazwiesz? - Lili - szepnęła szczęśliwa Astrid dotykając delikatnie kasztanowych włosków na główce małej. - Lili Hofferson. Ładnie - pokiwała głową przyjaciółka Jarzębina. - Nie. Lili Haddock. Zakończenie Czy 5.30 to odpowiednie rano? - dedykacja dla wszystkich Szczerbatek był niezadowolony. To nie był najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu. Nie dość, że ledwo wróciwszy do domu, musiał stoczyć walkę o wolność Berk, to jeszcze musiał to zrobić sam, bo jego panu zachciało się mścić na Dagurze. Prawda, on też nie lubił gościa i wcale go nie dziwiło zachowanie Czkawki, ale dlaczego ten wariat chciał to zrobić sam? Jemu nie dał się zmierzyć z Szeptozgonem, gadając coś o przyjaźni, zaufaniu, poleganiu na sobie... Ta, no ładne zaufanie, nie ma co. Najważniejsze było jednak, że wygrał i pokonał tego świra. Chociaż to mu trzeba było oddać, że spisał się nieźle. W prawdzie jak zwykle zrobił sobie krzywdę, ale smok już się nie przejmował tym tak jak kiedyś. Wiedział, że go poskładają, pozostawało jedynie czekać, aż przyjaciel się obudzi, a tego Szczerbek nie lubił. Siedział właśnie przed domem odpoczywając i próbował zasnąć, gdy nagle jego uszu dobiegł głośny, piskliwy dźwięk. Usłyszał także znajome głosy ludzi, więc niezbyt chętnie wstał i poszedł w ich kierunku, sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wszyscy byli zgromadzeni wokół Stoicka, który trzymał coś na rękach. Szczerbatek wsadził między nich łeb, zaciekawiony zbiegowiskiem. Spojrzał swoimi ogromnymi oczami na to, co wódz trzymał, po czym przysunął się i powąchał. Zapach był nowy, ale miał w sobie coś znajomego. Wtedy ostrożnie wysunął koniuszek języka i polizał to coś, a po chwili cofnął głowę i postawił uszy, lustrując dziwny obiekt spojrzeniem. Jego zachowanie wywołało ogólne rozbawienie, a Valka z uśmiechem potarła ,,rzecz", wycierając smoczą ślinę. Nagle, Szczerbatek wszystko zrozumiał przypominając sobie, że przecież już widział takie coś. To było ludzkie pisklę. Wtedy zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, bo rozpoznał zapach, który wydawał mu się znajomy. Tak pachniała Astrid i... No właśnie, stąd zbiegowisko. To pisklę Czkawki. * * * Obudził się dopiero po południu następnego dnia. Bolał go każdy mięsień, a rana po nożu Dagura wręcz paliła żywym ogniem, o czym przekonał się próbując wstać. W końcu jednak udało mu się usiąść choć z niemałym trudem. Zajęło mu dobrą chwilę uświadomienie sobie, że znajduje się we własnym łóżku, w domu na Berk. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co się stało: Dagur zginął... To wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne, nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jest w stanie choćby go pokonać w pojedynku na miecze, a co dopiero zabić, choćby i niezamierzenie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, a potem ciężkie kroki. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył swojego ojca, który szedł zmartwiony po schodach nie patrząc na niego. - Cześć, tato - odezwał się cicho. Stoick wyraźnie się rozpogodził, jakby zniknął nagle przytłaczający go ciężar. - Czkawka! Martwiliśmy się o ciebie - podszedł do syna i uściskał go, a ten skrzywił się lekko, kiedy metalowa zbroja i bujna broda ojca zetknęły się z jego odsłoniętą skórą. - Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze, ale chyba nie na tyle, żeby wstać - Nie forsuj się zbytnio, nie ma pośpiechu. Zaraz zawołam Szczerbatka, bo już kończy mu się cierpliwość. - Tato... Dagur mówił coś o- - Stoick? Jesteś tu? - usłyszeli z dołu głos Valki. - Zaczekaj, sprawdzę na górze - powiedziała do kogoś, po czym wspięła się po schodach. - O, jesteś. Pyskacz cię szu... Czkawka! - ucieszyła się widząc, że już się obudził, po czym przekazała trzymane na rękach dziecko Stoickowi i uściskała syna. - Jak dobrze, że już jesteś z nami - uśmiechnęła się. - Tak, ja też się cieszę. C-co... co to jest? - w tym momencie mała się obudziła i zaczęła płakać. - Chyba trzeba ją oddać Astrid - powiedział Stoick. - Astrid ma... TO jest dziecko? Astrid? - wykrztusił zszokowany Czkawka. - Z... z kim...? - Nie powiedziałeś mu? - Valka zwróciła się z wyrzutem do męża. - No... jakoś tak... nie było kiedy... - Od razu, przecież- - Hej! O co wam chodzi i co tu się w ogóle dzieje?! - przerwał im Czkawka. Jego rodzice spojrzeli na siebie z westchnieniem, po czym matka wzięła maleństwo na ręce. - Urodziła się wczoraj - powiedziała podając dziewczynkę synowi, który wziął ją niepewnie. Niemowlę niemal od razu się uspokoiło. - To jest Lili. Twoja córka - powiedział Stoik pękając z dumy. Czkawka patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na całą trójkę nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. - Moja... córka? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Mam dziecko... z Astrid? - Nie cieszysz się? - zapytała z niepokojem Valka. - Żartujesz? W życiu nie byłem bardziej szczęśliwy - powiedział z trudem, gdyż ściśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy, które szybko spłynęły po policzkach. Wpatrywał się w maleńką istotkę spoczywającą bezpiecznie w jego ramionach i poczuł, jak w jego sercu budzi się miłość, silniejsza niż jakiekolwiek do tej pory doświadczane uczucie. - Też tak wyglądałeś - powiedziała Valka do Stoicka i zachichotała. - Co? - Mówię, że też miałeś taką minę jak zobaczyłeś naszego syna pierwszy raz - uśmiechnęła się. - Tak... to było piękne... Czkawka ich nie słuchał. Patrzył przez cały czas na córeczkę, na jej spokojną, malutką buzię, na delikatne, kasztanowe włoski pokrywające główkę i na duże, niebieskie oczy, tak identyczne jak oczy jej matki. Już teraz wiedział, że kiedyś będzie przepiękną kobietą. Nagle pomyślał o Astrid i zapragnął ją zobaczyć po tak długim czasie. Oddał dziecko swojej matce, po czym wstał bardzo ostrożnie i zanim zdążyli go powstrzymać, narzucił na siebie zieloną tunikę, zszedł na dół, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu. Na zewnątrz zastał wszystkich przyjaciół wraz ze smokami. Był Pyskacz, Śledzik, bliźniaki, Sączysmark, a nawet... - Heather? Co ty tu robisz? - zdziwił się na widok dawnej znajomej. - Czkawka! - ucieszyła się. - Długa historia, ale teraz tu mieszkam. A tak w ogóle najszczersze gratulacje, tatuśku - syknął lekko z bólu, gdy go uściskała, trochę za mocno. - Właśnie, powodzenia na nowej drodze życia - uśmiechnął się Sączysmark poklepując go przyjacielsko po plecach. - To jest takie niesamowite! - zawołał Śledzik. - Ty jesteś niesamowity, przyjacielu! Gdybyś nie odkrył, co stało się smokom- - Czkawka! Jak się czujesz w nowej roli, dzieciaku? Chociaż właściwie to już nie taki z ciebie dzieciak - przerwał mu Pyskacz klepiąc mocno w ramię. - Właściwie... nieszczególnie coś się zmieniło. Może tylko jestem trochę bardziej szczęśliwy - przyznał rozmasowując obolałe mięśnie. - Powinieneś odpoczywać - powiedziała Valka stając za jego plecami. - Najpierw musimy zobaczyć się z Astrid - odparł biorąc córkę na ręce i zmierzając do domu Hoffersonów. * * * Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po ciemnym z powodu mroku za oknami pokoju, który rozjaśniała tylko pojedyncza świeca. - Lili - szepnęła, próbując wstać z łóżka, ale wciąż była zmęczona po porodzie i kręciło się jej w głowie. - Jest tutaj, bezpieczna - usłyszała nagle znajomy męski głos. Był miękki i ciepły, przemawiał cicho i łagodnie, w jakiś sposób zapewniał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, choć nie była pewna, jak to możliwe. Nagle rozjaśniło jej się w głowie i zrozumiała, czyj to był głos. - Czkawka - zdążyła tylko szepnąć, zanim trzymająca niemowlę postać, wyłoniła się z mroku. Później jej usta zostały zablokowane i mogły tylko lekko się poruszać, pulsując delikatnie pod naciskiem jego ciepłych warg. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny i namiętny, jakby chcieli w tej jednej, ulotnej chwili przekazać sobie wszystko. W tej niezwykłej rozmowie bez słów, których nie potrzebowali, zawarli całą miłość, jaką darzyli się wzajemnie; całe szczęście, jakie wywołały w nich narodziny dziecka i wreszcie całą tęsknotę, jaką odczuwali przez tych kilka miesięcy. Całowali się długo i do utraty tchu, przerwał im dopiero płacz córeczki, która obudziła się, bo była już głodna. Astrid wzięła małą z rąk ukochanego i nakarmiła, czemu przypatrywał się dumny tata. Dopiero teraz, kiedy widział tę maleńką istotkę, która była częścią zarówno jego jak i ukochanej kobiety, owoc ich miłości, teraz nareszcie wiedział, że tego w życiu szukał i potrzebował. Wreszcie czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, wreszcie czuł się w pełni mężczyzną. - Jest taka śliczna - szepnęła wzruszona Astrid. Czkawka usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. - Obie jesteście śliczne - odparł całując ją w skroń. - Obiecaj mi coś... - poprosiła patrząc mu w oczy. - Wszystko co chcesz, kochanie - zapewnił. - Już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj... Kocham cię... - Ja też cię kocham - uśmiechnął się, po czym uniósł jej podbródek całując ją delikatnie. - Zawsze będę cię kochać... - podziękowania też dla wszystkich :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone